scotls scerate life
by twvddhwd
Summary: this my 1st story about scot and stiles and danny and dereck and issac and I will add more chapters so far this contain a lot of gay sex
1. scots job

Scots pov

My scot and i live with my friends danny, stiles,issac and dereck we live in a apartment every is great but most of the guys are gay i mean it they were way they enjoy blocke on bloke contac but that dont bother me i find it okay we do also go to a club called riches and fun.

But there one thing they don't know about me is that i have 2 jobs that i must do to earn my rent my first job is a stripper at the hound wolf club for gays to enjoy i wo bed rk all weekbut Sundays 8-11pm i lied my age to get a job also the boss is atracted he also make sure i have sex with 2 clinents a day. I end up being a number 1 stripper end the grand finaley.

The next job is worst but pays more but i'm ashamed about it but i a sex slave for men i go to montels meet with my costumer and make love with them so far i only have 6 costumers i have derecks uncle pete, the twins i knew from high school ethan and adien, my old lacross coach mr finnstock, my old vet boss deaton and the worst of all alison dad criss who treat to ruin my and alison romance.

When i woke up out of my bed i found danny in the kitchen maken some breakfast in his boxers i then looked at me and smiled "morning sexxy how you like eggs?" he said he was one to flirt for a joke "morning to you to and fryed by the where the others?" i replied. Danny then gave me my plate of bacon and eggs shaped in a smiley winky face i laugthed then ate it.

" stiles has gone to work early at the cafe while issac is still at bed slepping his lazy ass of while dereck gone to the gym" he said ansering my question "so what you got planed for tonight" he asked me i did'nt want to tell i got to work at the strip club and then head to the motel to have sex with alison dad. So i said "just work" danny was ok about it he always had a thing for me in school. "so what about u?" i ask " going to my friend stag party at hound wolf" he awnsered i was really gobsmack inside to find out that he will see me stripping what will he think of me

To becontinude for the next chapter


	2. danny finds out

Scots pov

It was late night and i was getting ready for work at the hound wolf even though danny was going to find out i work there so i got to the changing room my boss told me he wanted in a cowboy costume for a stag party the one where danny was going to. So i put on jeans like the one Jessie where form toy story and a no sleeve brown leather jacket with a red mask and cow boy hat.

The costumers showed up sitting down and waiting for the show to star behind the curtain i saw danny licking his lip and ready for fun thank god i was wearing the mask. The music began and the dj said "gentle men get ready for fun for Jason stag party give it up for the sex boy" then i came out of the curtain and dance on the pole with men cheering at me and asking me to rip my clothes while flicking lots of money at me.

So i ripped of my jacket then jeans i was just in my boots and hat with mask i got of the stage and dance around the men with them licking and sucking me off they kept putting money in my boots then danced around danny he was having a great time sucking my cock he couldn't stop then my boss came around and ask danny if he wants to have sex with me in the naughty room danny said "yes"

Danny pov

I was really excited that i was told i could make love with the stripper when we got the room i emeditly wanted to talk to him but he was'nt interested in talking told me to get naked and i did. He gave me his pennies to suck so i sucked the top of it to my way down the bottom of his 14 inch penis very hard he was pushing my head up and down over and over again. I was really in to i asked him to remove t he mask but he wouldn't at i was wanting to know but anyway he turned me over and bummed me really hard i couldn't last with the pain but wanted nothing less i was having fun after the sex i gave him a tip and removed his mask.

Only to find that it was scot "scot what the hell you work here" i said he was ashamed to know i know now "please don't tell the others about this i only took this job to pay my rent" he said i knew that he was doing his best for his money so thought not to tell the others "ok on one condition no secrates between us ok"

Later that night

Stiles pov

" hello I'm home" i said after getting back from a long shift at the cafe to find no one home but a note from dereck saying dear "stiles me and issac gone out to the club for a bit danny at his friend stag party and scots at work dinner in the fridge xoxo" i thought to myself that i have the whole house to myself awesome i was able to dance naked and go wild but 30 minits later i got board so i went to the club but went past the motel near it to find out that scot was naked and making out with his girlfriend dad

To be continued


	3. scot and criss stiles and dereck

Previously scot was working at the strip club and made love with danny for to find out that he was a stripper and went to walk to a club to catch issac and dereck only to find scot in a motel with criss

Scots pov

When i got to the motel was getting ready for criss but all i was thinking that danny doesn't know about this job at all. Anyway i got myself naked and then criss showed up all my costumers want the sex in different ways pete wants me chained up to the bed, the twins want a 3way, coach wanted me to put on half my old lacrosse kit on, my old boss wants doggy style but criss just wants sex all the room in the motel.

He then got naked "let starts with the shower remember my terms or i tell Alison got it" i hated how he blackmailed me so we got in the shower turned it on and started making out and he made move down and down i was sucking his cock so hard he like it when i juggle his ball. After we got out of the shower we were wet and steaming "time for main event the bed sex" he said so we got to bed wet and then he pushed me on it and began putting my cock in his ass and started to bounce up and down on me continuing tell i cum all over his ass i was not want to do it but i must or he will kill me when i did cum all over him he cum all over me then we had to lick each others cum.

After the end got dressed and got criss to pay me half because the bastard use Alison as a threat "you're getting more and more better at this same time next week my little slut" he said then spanked my ass and i left.

Stiles pov

I couldn't believe what i saw earlier scot having sex with his girlfriend what the fuck going on anyway i when i got to the club i saw dereck at a table already drunken 3 martinis i got to him "hey sexy you miss me" i said dereck and have a sort of lovey relationship "didn't you get my note" he said " yes but my dinner right here" i said then snog him for a minute.

"Not here no one knows about us yet lets go in the bathroom quickly" he said as he want me to give him a blow job we have been secretly hooking up 3 months ago so we went to one of the toilet boxes and pulled his belt of and his jeans dropped then he lowered is boxers down and then told to start sucking realy hard "ahah stiles you know what i want you be rewarded tonight" he said i was looking foward to what he said i began sucking harder and harder to please him some more.

Danny pov

I got home to find that everyone was a sleep i mean issac always lazy and scots had a hard day stripping but stiles and derecks bedroom doors are both close but all i could was sex moaning in derecks that sounded like stiles but i didn't care if they was hooking up with each other at all i care is that they use a comdom.

To be continued


	4. sex for love

Derecks pov

It was the morning after me and stiles had sex i woke up to find him was still sleeping so i sneeked to the kitchen to make him a breakfast in bed but when i got down to only find that the rest of the guys was awake they looked at me and smiled like they knew something "ok whats going on" i said "nothing but you and stiles making love last night" danny said i was shocked to know that they discovered us out 2 it's great you 2 love each other so much" scot said being kind to us.

"Yeah it is" i said while smiling then stiles went to the kitchen naked we laughed at for second then give him a kiss on the lips stiles was wondering what the heck was going i told him that they knew about us he was alright with it every one then just cleared off "enjoy the table guys" issac said thinking we was going to make love in the kitchen but it was tempting to do but before i said anything " he's right let doing on the table" stiles said in a sexy voice i then suddenly pulled my boxers of and began making out with him thanks to the guys clearing the table i put my cock right in his ass and began going up and down on him "ah dereck ah I'm going to ah ah cum in a sec" he moaned to me. Then he cum all over me and then got off and began rubbing my body all over his after this we began licking each like a ice cream cone.

After the sex we bang tiding up and looked at the time "crap I'm going to be late for work" stiles said so i over him a lift to the cafe and made sure he was on time "have a great day at work my love" i said to him and kissed

Issac pov

As i left home i began wondering what to i don't have no job, no lover no nothing i began thinking what to do i mean i'm able to pay for the house with the money my parents gave me in there will. I had to try and find a way to get a job so i began looking to find that in the gay bar that we like to go was when i got in the manager saw me and asked me to take my t-shirt of and showed him my abs he then gave the job only if i have sex with him i said "yes"

Scots pov

I was heading to Alison house to meet with her before my job at the strip club beside danny she knew what i do except my sex salve job she sometimes over me to have sex with her before i go to work so i think about her while stripping so i say "yes" we went into her bed room and got naked and began kissing she like it if i just played with her girls she then gave me the best blow job I'd ever had in my life after i began inserting my cock into her lovely pussy up and down over and over again she wanted me to cum inside so much and i did she had said it was the best sex ever to have. I was glad but after i got of her room i then saw her father only to find out what he been hearing.


	5. work and play

Danny pov

I was so board dereck at the club with stiles while issac working there and scots about to start work i was fired from my last job for everyone knowing i had sex with my boss. Scot then got in the front room and said he has 10 minutes before work which gave me an idea "is the strip club hiring i need a job and need the money please help me i'm on my knees" i begged him " ok i can see what i can do no promise but i'll do my best" he said

As we got to the club scot went to his boss and ask him if i can have a job a when scot came to me he said "yes" i was so glad that i got the job "he said you have the job but you and i are co strippers we strip at the same time and make out with each other than make love with 2 costumers" scot said " you start now" we headed to the changing room we got into our space men suites only wearing shorts, boots, gloves and a space helmet. The dj began to say "gentle men begging for lift of with the space duo" me and scot got on stage and began dancing to the music the men was flinging money around us we then pulled each other pants down only showing our cocks then we began wanking each other's cock and more money came then the boss picked the 2 horney men to have a orgy over us in the naughty room like scot did with me when i found out.

Scots pov

Me and danny was getting ready for the 2 men as danny was happy i was glad that Alison had sex with me so i would think about her during but something else is on my mind when i was at her place her father told me that he was in love with me which was weird as the 2 men enter we told them to get naked then start blowing on us so they begang sucking hard they wanted us to suck there cocks we did what they wanted us to do they cum in our mouths then wanted me and danny to kiss other with the cum in to mix it up for us to swallow then 1 wanted me to bum him while the other one bum me and danny bum him me and danny got paid $50 "scot you ok you seem to loss focus" danny ask

Issac pov

This was m 1st day work but all i did was just make drinks and give them to the costumer with my shirt of they tip me in my pants but it was good when i see stiles and dereck making out i ask what drinks they want then they said "tow blood cum martinys and one coke please" then they began making out with each other again on my break i went out for a fag only to see my old couche from high school going to a motel across the strett.


	6. future and true love

Derecks pov

It was a packed night at the club me and stiles was dancing the night away get drunk having fun issac giving us more drinks stiles even giving me a blow job under the table but something strange was on my mind i was thinking maybe stiles move into my room and maybe think of asking him to marry me then we can live happy ever after in a gay fairy tail "aaah stiles yeah suck it real good let go home and make sweet sweet sexy love" i said he had a smile on his face and kissed me pulled as he wants to got now.

Scots pov

I was done with my stripping job and heading to the motel for coach finnstock as i got there he was there naked and ready "mcall put on your kit" he demanded so i put on my old shoulder pads, helmet and socks and then grad is 12inch bonner cock and rubbed it with my cock started slow then rubbed it fast like to sticks creating fire "aaaah ah ah mcall rub it real good i'm gonna gonna cum" he moaned happy he cum all over me and i mean all over me then i cumall over myself he began mixing them together and licking of me and forcing me to taste in his mouth then he turned me over and began bumming me hard "yeah mcall you been a bad boy but you get a A in fucking" he said after he finished he gave me double pay "hear some money for fun" he said

Issac pov

I was really tired from working it as very late as soon i got in danny was watching porn while scot was talking on the phone with somebody asking them to leavr him alone "scot you ok" i ask "nothing but this guy who is i know try to keep flirting with me" he said i was wondering who this guy was and why scot but just before i could say anything i heard a strange sound in derecks room

Stiles pov

Me and dereck was on fire tonight dereck was going ful combo on me "ah ah dereck i love you so much right now ah ah yeah" i moaned " quit my little slut you want this come and get it baby" he said while bumming me realy hard was so much in to it now then when we started "stiles i'm going shoot in your nice big hot ass ion a minute" he said i was really excited about it them he cum all in my ass "ah yeah that was fantastic" i said "stiles do you ever think about the future" he ask me "you mean robots take over the earth and wipe us all out" i said to make him laugh then continued fucking me

Danny pov

After those guys finished sex i was thinking about planning our group holiday i was thinking going to a nude beach and maybe telling scot the truth that i got a huge crush on him ever since he moved in with us then the sex we had when he was a stripping before i knew he was a stripper


End file.
